narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Death: Ace vs Comato
Ace was standing in the middle of a forest, his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan activated, fully enshrouded in his Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode, angry at one of his best friends. Comato was standing on the opposite of the forest. "Do you want something, Ace?" "Well, I heard you wanted to kill me, so let's do this... Don't hold back..." said Ace before dashing at Comato with blinding speed. "Do know where you heard it from. But let's go." Comato activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Taking a Kunai, Comato threw it at Ace, who was speeding toward him. Ace could see the easily recognizable kunai closing in. He focused on one of them, destroying it altogether, while the other two came at him. He then threw flash bangs in Comatos direction as he became invisible With the flash bang's explosion, it blinded Comato. Unable see; Comato activated Kadino to shield himself from any attack Ace deliver while he was blinded. "Its beginning." Ace remained invisible as he began throwing needles around the battle field by the hundreds. "This fight is going to hurt me way more that I will hurt you Comato..." Ace thought before putting his feelings aside, focusing on the battle. The explosive needles came in contact with Comato's shield. Ultimately not having an affect on Comato. Gathering chakra around him, Comato released a full power shockwave that created a giant crater in the ground. The explosives needles only added to the explosion that took place, as Ace took the attack, unphased via his Phasion Technique. "Katon: Kakudai Fuiasutori Mu!" sounded Ace as he rapidly expelled a stream of white flames from his mouth, before it rapidly expanded, causing a secondary explosion effect. The fire surrounded Comato creating a greater explosion than the first. Before the fire could do any damage, he inhaled the fire adding Ace's chakra to his reserves. The smoke from the explosion cleared Comato was standing holding his stomach with one hand. Slumping over, Comato release a loud belch. "Boy...the was some strong fire." "He can absorb chakra as well..." thought Ace as he disappeared from his position far off, appearing in front of Comato. Swinging a leg at Comato's head from the front before teleporting behind him, aiming for the back of his head. "He's fast...extremely fast..." Comato thought as Ace appeared directly in front of him. Ducking as soon as he noticed Ace was I front of him, Comato was able to dodge Ace's double assault. Now on the ground, Comato channeled lightning through his leg to perform a speedy sweep kick. Ace disappeared with blinding speed again as he reappeared high in the air, launching dozens of homing flame projectiles at the speed of sound towards his opponent. Ace then appeared on the ground a few hundred feet from Comato, concentrating his will into his fist. The fire came in contact with Comato causing a massive explosion. Luckily, Kadino was still activated which protected Comato from receiving minor damage. "He's serious. Fine. I won't hold back anymore." Comato pupils changed to a white hue expanding over his eyes creating black ripples throughout his white eyes, two sets of three black tomoe alined themselves near the pupils, which turned black to correspond the black ripples. "Come, Ace!" Comato shouted "His ability is annoying... I'll fix that..." Ace then dashes towards Comato as he pulls out Metrochronus. "A direct assault will result in a kick back." Comato widened his eyes. "I guess our friendship is over." Comato felt saddened by his choice, rises his hand. "Almighty Push...." Comato the gravitational aspect of the Six Paths, that would sent everything that was near him back with tremendous force. Ace unleashed his previously prepared attack in the form of a gravitational attack, beaming through the gravitational attack while taking part of his opponents attacks. Ace then manipulated Metrochronus, making its length much greater as it stretched towards Comato at high speed. "It didn't have any effect!?!" Comato said in shock. Teleporting his sword into his hand to clash with Ace's weapon. "His prowess in Ninjutsu is beyond my comprehension. I'll have to be careful." Comato thought to himself. Comato retreated several meters, sticking his sword in the ground. Comato stood completely still, placing his hands together. Comato entered Sage Mode he gained black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye, closely resembling that of . Opening his eyes, he patiently waited for Ace to attack. Ace retracted his sword and phased it away before blinking his eyes, entering Mantis Shrimp Sage Mode. Ace suddenly held his hand out, unleashing a gravitational force that also burned its way through several trees as in invisible attack swiftly closed in on Comato. Comato didn't have to be able to see to know that an attack was approaching at a quick pace. Parting his hands and spreading his arms, Comato proceeded to expand Kadino's forcefield range to the point were it was now visible, form a large sphere around him. "Ohh Ace....come on out. If you're serious about what you're doing. Well of course, unless your scared?" "Well then...." said Ace as he pulled out a kunai before throwing it at Comato and disappearing in a flash. "I'll change to place to more of my advantage!" Comato weaved hand signs. "Hmmm...You want to play this game...then so be it....Wood Style: Second Coming of Thorny Trees! The ground ruptured at the mass scale of Comato manipulating the wood around him changing the atmosphere into a new forest with extremely sharp thorns on every turn. Ace took flight as the trees erupted from the ground in a tremendous explosion. Veiwing the newly transformed landscape, Ace knew he could put his technique to great use. "Wood Release huh.... It's only good for burning..." said Ace as he concentrated radiation into his palms, forming a glowing sphere on intense heat and energy before unleashing it toward the land below. "Ace...you will learn...NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Comato held his hand out using the Telekinetic force of Kadino, he halted Ace's attack and sent it back full force. "....... Learn your place Comato!" shouted Ace as four diamonds appeared on his forehead. He took the attack head on in an immense explosion but oddly enough no heat or energy was released, and instead, the attack was absorbed in front of Ace. Ace held out his hand toward Comato, releasing the transduced energy as gravitation energy, increasing gravity so much that the very trees around him began bending down to touch the ground. "He can control gravity? That's similar to the Deva Path!" Comato started to feel the effects of the manipulated gravity, slowly lower to the ground. He suddenly remembered his encounter with Raido and how has was able to manipulate gravity to make things attract to Comato. "I'll use a larger scale shockwave!" Comato roared expelling a massive shockwave that would clear a huge section of trees within the forest. "Show me what you're made of Comato..." Ace formed a few handsigns before expelling Hundreds of seeking fire orbs from his mouth, homing in on Comato. Comato formed an barrier around him absorbing the fire attack. Standing up, Comato smiled at Ace. "Fine." Comato held out his hand pulling Ace towards him.